


Sunlight Through the Clouds

by TheNyghtRaven



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Modern AU, Private School, first friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNyghtRaven/pseuds/TheNyghtRaven
Summary: Written for WangxianWeek2019 - Day one - prompts: Firsts/Modern AUThe Gusu Academy was one of the most prestigious private schools in the region. Most of its students came from the most prominent and wealthy of families. However, the academy did have a program that allowed less affluent students to have a chance to attend if they were able to show enough potential talent through test results.Lan Wangji is one of the top students in his class, from a very old and well respected family. He’s always been extremely diligent and focused on his studies, which has left no room for making friends. That changes when a new student transfers to the academy. Wei Wuxian gradually teaches Lan Wangji what friendship really means. However, such a free spirit as Wei Wuxian can’t be kept in a place with so many restrictions, and eventually is kicked out of the academy for breaking too many of the rules. Lan Wangji finds himself alone again.





	1. Chapter 1

Lan Wangji sat quietly in one of the empty classrooms that were set aside for free study periods. His textbooks and neatly written notes were spread over his desk as he went over a previous lesson. 

“Wangji?” 

He looked up at the voice and then stood to offer a respectful bow. “Teacher?” 

The teacher inclined his head with a smile. “There is a new student that transferred to our academy, and I would like for you to show him around and help him out until he’s familiar with the classes and schedule.” 

Pale amber eyes widened ever so slightly and Wangji felt his heart skip a beat. “But… my own classes…” 

“You’re already one of our top students for this class Lan Wangji, I’m sure that you won’t suffer any hardship by missing a few lessons today. I will personally speak to your other teachers so they are aware of why you are missing class today.” 

“Mm.” The fifteen-year-old nodded, swallowing hard as he tried to push down his anxiety. He really wasn’t good with others… but he couldn’t justifiably refuse his teacher’s request. He carefully gathered up his notes and books and put them in his bag. Turning back to the teacher he straightened himself up. “May I put my books away first?” 

The teacher nodded. “We can stop by the lockers on the way to the office.” 

Wangji nodded and followed as the teacher turned to leave the room. They stopped by the lockers long enough for Wangji to tuck his bag away and then they continued on to the academy office. 

The teacher knocked lightly at the office door before opening it and stepping into the office, motioning Lan Wangji to come in with him. The boy nodded and followed quietly.

The academy principal nodded a greeting to them both and then returned his attention to the boy standing in front of his desk. He handed him a piece of paper. “This has your class schedule on it. Be sure not to lose it until you are familiar with all your classes.” 

“Thank you, Sir.” 

The principal nodded and indicated Lan Wangji. “This is Lan Wangji, he will show you around and help you settle in. Wangji, this is Wei Wuxian, our new transfer student. Take care of him and show him around won’t you?” 

Looking at the other boy from behind, Wangji had noticed the unruly mess of long hair that had been tied roughly into a high ponytail. He couldn’t help the faint frown that tugged at his lips when he took in the state of the other boy’s clothing. While it technically was one of the approved academy uniforms, he wore it in a completely different way. Wangji was surprised that it was even allowed. 

The principal’s words pulled him out of his own thoughts and he looked to the principal and nodded. “Mm.” 

As the new boy turned to face him, Wangji felt every coherent thought being driven from his mind. Wei Wuxian had an effervescent, cheerful aura that seemed to flow out of every pore of his body. It became almost impossible not to feel happy too. But it was the boy’s smile that etched itself into Wangji’s mind the most. Wei Wuxian’s smile was brilliant and warm like the sun, and it was genuine, reaching to his bright silver eyes that met Wangji’s amber gaze. 

Wei Wuxian grinned brightly and tucked the paper the principal had given him into a pocket and stepped over toward the boy he’d been introduced to. “Nice to meet you, Lan Wangji was it? I’m Wei Wuxian.” 

“Mm, hello.” Wangji turned and quietly motioned for the other boy to follow him out of the office. “What is your schedule? I will show you those rooms first.” 

Wei Wuxian wasn’t the least bit put off by the other boy’s behavior, instead, he happily followed his companion out of the room and got the list out of his pocket. “This is my schedule. You can call me Wei Ying if you would like, I really don’t mind.” 

“No need.  We are not close.” Lan Wangji glanced at the other boy’s schedule and his brows twitched slightly. Most of Wei Wuxian’s classes were the same as his own. He sighed and shook it off. At least he knew where all the rooms were. 

Wei Wuxian’s bright smile never faltered. “Well, of course we’re not close yet, we just met. But if we don’t learn about each other, how could we become close?” 

Lan Wangji shook his head again. “No need.” 

Wei Wuxian shrugged, but still wasn’t discouraged at all. He continued to happily chat as they walked, even if his guide remained silent. Finally though, as they were passing the first of the classrooms, the quiet boy turned and scolded him. 

“Do not talk so loudly in the halls while classes are in session. It is impolite to disturb others.” 

“Fine, fine, I’m sorry,” Wei Wuxian whispered back with a cheeky grin, not one bit sorry.

By the time Lan Wangji had managed to show Wei Wuxian all of the class rooms, labs, and other important areas in the school and then showed him around the grounds the school day was over and students were already heading out of the building to leave. 

“School is over until tomorrow. First period starts promptly at half past eight. So you shouldn’t be late.” 

Wei Wuxian nodded and gave him a bright smile. “Alright, I won’t be late. See you tomorrow!”  He turned and ran off. 

Lan Wangji sighed as he watched the other boy go. Somehow he couldn’t help feeling as though he were standing in the calm eye of a storm waiting for the chaos to break loose. 

Finally, he just shook his head and went back into the school to collect his books before heading home. Fortunately, he didn’t have far to go. Since his family was rather well known, he had been able to get one of the rooms at the dorm building that stood adjacent to the school. 

****

The next three months did indeed seem to fly by. It also seemed that wherever Lan Wangji went these days, the hurricane Wei Wuxian was sure to follow. 

Lan Wangji was sitting in one of the quiet study rooms to study for a test in a later class. However, his quiet seclusion was interrupted by a now familiar voice. 

“Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan!” 

Lan Wangji’s brows twitched downward. He wasn’t sure where or how Wei Wuxian had learned his birth name, but he’d already given up trying to tell him not to use it. Instead, he just gave a long suffering sigh and glanced up, knowing he wouldn’t get any further studying done with the other boy around.

“Don’t be so loud.” 

Wei Wuxian flashed a cheeky grin and dropped himself down in the seat beside Lan Wangji. He did, however, lower his voice. 

“Why are you here?” 

Pale amber eyes looked up to meet the bright face of the other boy. “Studying.” 

Wei Wuxian frowned. “But what about eating? It’s almost lunch time.” 

Lan Wangji just shrugged. “No need.” 

“What do you mean ‘no need’? Everyone needs to eat.” His bright silver eyes studied his companion and he was hit by the sudden realization — in all the time he’d been at the academy, not once had he seen the quiet boy in the cafeteria.

Lan Wangji shook his head. “I eat after school.” 

Wei Wuxian’s eyes widened. “The whole school day is far too long to go without food. But lunch time isn’t just about eating, it’s a chance to be with friends outside of class.” 

Lan Wangji looked away with a quiet sigh. “No need,” he repeated. “Don’t have friends.” 

Wei Wuxian stared at the other boy for a long moment, before flashing his usual bright smile. “Yes, you do, Lan Zhan. I’m your friend. We’re friends!” He stood up. “Come on, get your stuff, will you come have lunch with me?” 

Lan Wangji blinked his amber eyes and confusion and disbelief registered clearly on his normally impassive face. “You… you want to be my friend?” 

Wei Wuxian grinned even broader. “Of course! I’ve already said that we are friends, didn’t I? Now, let’s go to lunch, I’m starving. I really don’t see how you survive going all day.” 

Lan Wangji chewed at his lower lip as he thought over what the other boy had said. Were they really friends? It did seem to be so. Wei Wuxian appeared to be quite sincere with his words. Finally, he nodded, and gathered his books and notes. He placed everything neatly in his bag and turned back to Wei Wuxian. A small smile tugged at his lips at the realization that, without even meaning to, he’d somehow managed to make his very first friend. 

He followed along quietly as Wei Wuxian chatted easily about anything that came to his mind, including speculations on what might be served for lunch. He walked along happily without a care, and a ready smile for anyone they saw along the way. 

They reached the cafeteria and Lan Wangji was beginning to think he shouldn’t have come. The room was fairly crowded with most of the tables occupied, and a steady murmur of conversation filled the air. 

Wei Wuxian was completely unbothered by the crowd or the noise, and reached over to grab Lan Wangji’s arm with a grin and led the way over to the line. He handed him a tray and they got their food. He motioned for Lan Wangji to follow him and headed over to a table where he’d spotted some of the other friends he’d made. 

As they approached the table, the other boys looked up and grinned when they saw Wei Wuxian, but then they eyed the quiet boy with him. Suddenly they moved enough to take up all the space on the benches so there was no room for Lan Wangji to sit with them. 

“Why is he here?” asked one boy, pointing at Lan Wangji. 

Though his smile never faded, Wei Wuxian’s eyes hardened as he looked over at the boys at the table. “Why? Because he’s my friend and I asked him to come eat with me. Move over so we can sit down.” 

Another boy at the table shook his head, “We like you, Wei Wuxian, and you can sit here, but we don’t want him here.” 

Lan Wangji lowered his gaze to the tray of food he held, and then turned to leave. This was why he usually just ate when he got home from school. It was just easier than dealing with other people. 

“Well, if my friend isn’t welcome here, then I don’t want to sit here either.” Wei Wuxian turned to his companion. Holding his food tray in one hand, he threw his other arm across Lan Wangji’s shoulders and gave him a bright grin. “Come on, Lan Zhan. Let’s sit over there.” 

Lan Wangji stiffened at the unexpected and unfamiliar touch, but felt the genuine warmth in that smile. He nodded and allowed himself to be led over to another table that had empty seats. He glanced over at Wei Wuxian as they sat down, and the other boy had already taken a bite of his food with an exaggerated sound of delight. 

Lan Wangji sighed quietly, poking at his own food. “You don’t have to sit with me if you’d rather be with your friends.” 

Wei Wuxian looked up, and seeing the hurt shadowing those pale amber eyes, he swallowed back whatever teasing thought had wanted to spill out of his mouth. He shook his head. “I invited you to have lunch with me, Lan Zhan, why would I sit anywhere else? Besides, I already told you, you’re my friend, so I am sitting with a friend. Those people there? They aren’t friends, just people I know. I’m fine right where I am.”

Lan Wangji blinked in surprise. Other than his own family, he’d never had anyone really wanting to spend time with him. It made him feel a strange sense of warmth that he’d never felt before. He nodded, and began to eat his own lunch. 

The pair fell into a comfortable routine over the next two months and they became even more inseparable. During class, Wei Wuxian found a seat beside Lan Wangji. When Lan Wangji retreated to the quiet study rooms, Wei Wuxian would accompany him, occupying himself by quietly drawing, or occasionally humoring his friend and attempting to study too. At lunch, they’d find a corner table to sit at and Wei Wuxian would spend half the meal happily chatting and telling Lan Wangji stories of where he’d been and things he’d done. 

Lan Wangji grew accustomed to the radiant smile and the warmth of Wei Wuxian’s friendship. So when the day came that his presence was absent, Lan Wangji felt it acutely. He tried not to make too much of it. But for the first time in his life, he had trouble keeping focused on his classes. When a second day came without Wei Wuxian showing up, he finally couldn’t stand it. He stayed after the end of his last class and approached the teacher. 

“Yes, Wangji?” 

“Teacher, I… I was wondering if you could tell me why Wei Wuxian hasn’t been in class these last two days.” 

The teacher frowned, “You haven’t heard? Wei Wuxian won’t be coming back to class. He was dismissed from the academy for breaking too many of our rules.” 

The words  _ ‘won’t be coming back _ ’ hit him hard, but Lan Wangji managed to keep his voice steady as he offered a respectful bow. “Thank you for answering my question.” He turned and left the class. 

He glanced around as he made his way out of the school and headed to the dorm room he called home. Somehow things seemed dull to his eyes, like half the color had been drained away. The thought of returning to his classes in the coming days knowing Wei Wuxian would not be there felt like looking at the sky without a sun. He wasn’t looking forward to facing all those empty places that had been so completely filled in his life by that radiant smile and those bright laughing eyes. 

_ “Wei Ying… what did you even do wrong?”  _

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quietly mourning the loss of his first and only friend, Lan Wangji forces himself to focus on his studies again. Years later, he is even more aloof and reserved. Most who work with him even call him cold. A chance meeting resulting from an unexpected change of plans puts him face to face with a very familiar smile and bright eyes that he could never have forgotten.

Lan Wangji ignored the looks from the other students. He was used to the hostile glares, the unwelcoming glances. He didn’t care. After losing the welcome distraction that had been Wei Ying, he had no reason to bother with other students. Wei Ying had been the only one who actually called him friend, but he was gone. Lan Wangji had poured himself into his studies even more than ever before, withdrawing further into himself.

Now, his efforts had been rewarded as he stood on the stage, graduating from Gusu Academy with top honors at the age of seventeen. The faculty and even his own uncle and elder brother praised his diligence and hard work. He never bothered to tell them it was only because he needed to do something in an attempt to keep his mind off someone who refused to be forgotten. 

He politely accepted his diploma and then left the stage to a string of congratulations from teachers as he made his way to where his uncle and elder brother waited. He had already cleared out the dorm room he’d been calling home during his stay at Gusu. 

His brother smiled at him and patted his shoulder, happily chatting away though Wangji only half listened. His uncle picked up the two suitcases that contained all of his few belongings and led the way to the car. He would return home for a month, and then it would be off to university. He sighed quietly as he slid into the car and leaned his head back against the seat. Thankfully, his brother didn’t seem offended by his lack of interest in the conversation and turned his cheerful chatter to their uncle instead. 

****

His time at university quickly fell into a familiar routine. Lan Wangji rose at five every morning, and then went through his regimen of meditation and exercise. After he finished he would take a shower and get dressed, then make sure his books were ready for the classes he had that day. Unless he had an early class he took the time for a simple breakfast of congee and fruit. The small kitchen space of his apartment was nothing fancy, but it served his needs well enough since all he really ever fixed was rice, tofu, and vegetables. 

He had opted for getting the apartment after spending an uncomfortable month in the university dorms. Lan Wangji was not interested in the bustle and activity of the other students around him, and so he decided to find another place to live during his time here. The apartment building was small, but more importantly, it was quiet. It was also still close enough to the university that it wasn’t an issue to get to and from. He was used to walking everywhere he went anyway, and there was a small market not far in the other direction for when he needed groceries. 

Lan Wangji was pushing himself hard with his studies, taking the maximum number of courses that the university would allow for each semester. What free time he had between classes was usually spent either in the university library or in his apartment. On really nice days he might also spend time outside in the small courtyard for the apartments. 

Because he spent so much time alone, studying so hard, he didn’t have time to socialize with the other students. That was fine with him though. He didn’t want to be around them, he had no time to spend making friends. There was only one friend he really wanted, but there was no Wei Ying with his sunshine smile around to throw his nicely ordered life into chaos anymore. 

Lan Wangji pushed himself to focus on his classes, and succeeded in once more graduating with top honors. His teachers all praised his efforts, and his uncle and elder brother were happy and proud of him. Achieving his master’s degree in only five years, Lan Wangji easily attracted the attention of the prominent LiangHao Marketing firm that was looking to recruit fresh talent for their company.

*****

“Don’t think I’m going to let you sit here all day just because you bought a cup of coffee.”    
  
Wei Wuxian flashed a bright grin at the waitress. “Fine, fine, just let me watch the news and I’ll finish and go. Could you turn it up?”

She rolled her eyes at him and sighed, but obliged by turning up the volume on the TV before walking away to wait on other patrons.

Wei Wuxian held his cup of coffee a bit tighter, warming his hands up. It wasn’t that he really cared about the news, but it would give him a bit more time to stay inside. The weather had turned cold and he had managed to lose his only jacket a few days ago so he wasn’t really dressed for the colder weather. 

“Damned dog,” he muttered to himself at the memory. He really had liked that jacket but it was either throw it at the dog and run or get bitten. 

Suddenly his attention was pulled to the news report as a remarkably familiar face flashed up on the tv screen.    
  
“Today the LiangHao Marketing firm announced their new CEO, Lan Wangji. His meteoric rise through the ranks of the firm over the last three years has been closely watched. For many, it was a natural expectation that he would take over as the new CEO when rumors of the previous CEO’s pending retirement came out. There is a lot of speculation on how well the young man will settle into his new role, considering his standing reputation. Lan Wangji has often been referred to as the Ice Prince of LiangHao.” 

The reporter rattled on but Wei Wuxian didn’t hear anything else. His eyes were locked on the image of Lan Wangji, and he couldn’t help but notice how cold and empty the man’s beautiful golden eyes looked. He frowned. It had to be the same Lan Wangji he’d known when he was younger, right? How many could there be with such an unusual eye color? He sighed as he thought back to the months at Gusu, and his friend. 

“Ah, Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan… do you even still remember me? I bet you were really happy to see me gone, weren’t you?” 

Having lost any interest in watching more of the news, he reluctantly finished off the cup of coffee he’d been lingering over. He dug in his pockets for enough to leave a tip and then got up and headed back out into the cold. Wei Wuxian shivered the minute he stepped out of the warm diner and frowned. It was going to be a miserable walk back to what passed for home these days.

It was a small house that offered people like him a warm, dry place as long as he could help out around the home. Though he’d been strictly banned from the kitchen, he found other ways to help out. He’d do just about anything if it meant he didn’t have to sleep on the streets again. 

He chewed his lower lip as he made his way past the other people on the crowded sidewalks. It wasn’t like he hadn’t tried to do something with his life. He really did try, despite what people said about him. It wasn’t his fault that the few things he was reasonably good at weren’t things that he could earn a living with. People weren’t interested in spending coins on art or music, especially when the weather was cold. So, Wei Wuxian scrambled, scraped, and struggled. It wasn’t anything new to him, but if he was honest with himself, he was tired of it. But what other choice was there for someone like him? 

He was halfway back home when a loud, deep bark shattered his thoughts. He looked around as his heart hammered in his chest and saw a huge dog coming in his direction. 

_ Where the hell did that thing even come from? Why is it loose?  _

His mind went numb with panic and he turned and ran. Maybe it wasn’t the smartest thing to do, but his terror-stricken brain failed to come up with any better course of action. He ran hard, and heard the ferocious barks following and he swore they were getting closer. Wei Wuxian’s lungs hurt from running so hard in the cold, and he couldn’t think to even pay attention to where he was going. 

_ Why is that dog still coming? _

Unexpectedly, he slammed into something remarkably solid and started to fall backwards. A hand caught his arm firmly and held him steady. Behind him, the dog’s loud barks died to a low whimper and fell silent. 

“The dog is gone. Are you alright?” came a low, steady voice. 

Wei Wuxian panted as he tried to regain his breath, but managed to nod. “Y...yes, I… I’m sorry… didn’t mean to run into you.” Slowly his breathing calmed and he swallowed down his terror. 

“Mm. It’s fine.” 

His heart froze as his brain finally caught up with itself and he heard something oddly familiar in that voice. He lifted his gaze to find himself staring dumbstruck into pale golden eyes. 

Somehow, he managed to find the energy to smile. “Lan Zhan?” 

Lan Wangji felt his breath catch when the man who’d run into him looked up. Those bright silver eyes and brighter sunlight smile were impossible to forget, and although the man in front of him seemed a little worn and weary, it was him.

“Wei Ying?” 

“Heh, I’m here!” He reached up to run his fingers through his unruly hair as he shifted uncomfortably on his feet. “Ah… Lan Zhan, it’s been a long time…” 

Now that Wei Wuxian was no longer in danger of falling, Lan Wangji let go of his arm. He nodded. 

“Mm. It has.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I really am still alive. Ch 2 is up, and I'll be wrapping things up with ch 3 hopefully soon. Sorry for the wait on this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a part two, but it will be finished and up after wangxian week.


End file.
